


Hot Like Mexico

by highflyerwings



Category: Actor RPF, S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/pseuds/highflyerwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny snapshot from "that night" in Mexico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Like Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Title stolen from Lady Gaga's song, "Alejandro."

Colin stumbles into the motel room a step ahead of Jeremy.  Both men fall against the door, slamming it shut behind them, laughing so hard they can barely breathe.  Once they chain the lock safely in place, fingers grappling and fumbling over one another in their haste, Colin stumbles to the foot of the bed and sits down heavily on the mattress.

"Jesus, that was close.  Can you believe that girl, man?"

Jeremy simply chuckles softly in response and leans against the door to catch his breath, one hand supporting himself on the knob.  He watches Colin fall backwards on the bed with a heavy sigh and stretch his arms above his head, the hem of his shirt riding up a little to reveal a small sliver of tanned skin that seems to glow in the reddish light from the motel sign outside the window shining through the small opening in the frayed curtains.  Jeremy runs his tongue over his bottom lip and frowns.

The silence in the room is thick but comfortable, and in it Jeremy finally starts to feel the effects of their night out.  His head falls back against the door with a light thud. 

"I'm so drunk," he laughs softly, his words slurring a little.

"You're a light-weight," Colin corrects.

"And you're a cliche."  Jeremy pushes off of the door and walks slowly to the bed where he falls down on his back next to Colin, both of their legs dangling off the edge.  He turns his head and watches Colin lazily pull a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pocket.  He taps the pack lightly and pulls one out, slipping it between his lips. 

"I'd hate to disappoint anyone," Colin mumbles as he lights it.  "And that includes you, Remy."  He holds the cigarette lightly in his left hand and takes a drag. 

At the nickname, Jeremy smiles up at the ceiling, and then sucks in a startled breath when Colin's right hand slaps down high up on his thigh and rests where it lands. 

"Always so thoughtful," Jeremy murmurs, and he hitches his leg up, letting it bend a little more at the knee. 

Colin's fingers catch and slide against Jeremy's inseam with the movement, and every nerve in Jeremy's body zeroes in on the warmth from Colin's hand seeping through the denim of his jeans and into his skin.  They lay there like that for a while and Jeremy closes his eyes, listening to the quiet in room, the faint pull of Colin's cigarette, and the sound of his own heart beating inside his head. 

Jeremy knows Colin; the light and dark of him.  He knows him where others don't.  He  _knows_  him, in everything he is and everything he does, because they fit.   _Two peas in a pod_.  There's an energy to Colin, a passion that's weird and direct, and it's been drawing Jeremy in since the first moment they met; since that first handshake when Colin had smiled at him, wide and open with a look in his eyes that said "Boy, you're in for a ride." 

Colin leads Jeremy places he never expected to go.  They have fun, and they get into trouble, but Jeremy only quietly observes Colin from the sidelines, because that's what Jeremy does.  He watches Colin.   _Learns_ from him, because Colin teaches, whether he realizes it or not.   

"Hey," Jeremy clears his throat, "can I bum one of those?" 

After a moment, when he doesn't get a response, he opens his eyes and slowly turns his head.  The room shifts with the whiskey in his veins, and everything floats for a moment before it settles in a warm haze.  He pulls back slightly when he sees Colin looking at him, face a little closer than he remembered it being before.  Colin's eyes are dark, his features deep and shadowy in the low light of the room, and it makes Jeremy nervous and excited, though he couldn't say why.

"Can I?"  He repeats softly.

Colin flexes his fingers where they still lay resting on Jeremy's thigh, and he frowns a little.  He studies Jeremy's face intently, as if the curve of his cheek, or the soft line of his mouth holds the answer to something extremely important and if he just stares long enough he'll find it.  Jeremy stares back, frowning a little in return.  Colin brings the cigarette to his mouth again and takes a long, slow, drag, and his eyes never leave Jeremy's as he carefully rolls over, placing his left hand near Jeremy's head, effectively trapping him against the mattress.

Jeremy stills instantly.  He's half pinned beneath Colin's body and it's too close, too hot in the already stuffy motel room, and he wonders distantly what's happening, because this?  This has never happened before.  He can feel it pressing in around him, palpable and insistent, but he doesn't know what to do with it.  He doesn't even know what it is.  He wants to move, or laugh, or say something, because maybe he shouldn't be okay with this, but he's frozen under the weight of Colin's body and heavy gaze, and he's afraid to move because whatever _is_  happening he knows for goddamn certain he doesn't want it to stop.  He feels loose and pliant, like he's melting into the mattress, and when Colin raises his hand to gently part Jeremy's mouth with an insistent press and pull of his thumb, all Jeremy can do is submit and take it. 

Colin's gaze is focused on Jeremy's open mouth, and Jeremy makes a small noise in the back of his throat when Colin slowly lowers his head and let's the smoke in his mouth billow out and down into Jeremy's.  Jeremy holds his breath, letting the smoke swirl between their mouths for a moment before he realizes what Colin's doing and slowly inhales.  It's hot and thick, and Jeremy can feel the press of Colin's fingers against his jaw and the light pressure of lips against his, but nothing more, just the barely-there graze of hot skin against his, as they pass the smoke back and forth between parted mouths. 

Too soon the smoke is gone and they're left simply breathing each other's air.  Jeremy absentmindedly slips his tongue out to chase whatever smoke's left to taste and he accidentally catches Colin's lip in the process.  He immediately freezes when he realizes what he's done, holding his breath as he waits for Colin to react, to pull away, to do  _something_.  But Colin just sighs softly and presses back with his own tongue, and Jeremy doesn't even care anymore whether this is okay, or right, or hell, if it's even what he  _wants_ , because Colin tastes like cheap tequila and smoke, and he's making soft noises into Jeremy's mouth, and all Jeremy can think about is the slick slide of their tongues making him dizzy and light-headed. 

Neither one takes it any further to turn it into a proper kiss.  They just keep up the slow rhythm of their tongues, lazily fucking into the other's mouth, and Jeremy returns every sigh and moan Colin makes with one of his own.  What feels like an eternity later, Colin catches Jeremy's bottom lip between his own, sucking on it lightly as he pulls back and releases it with a small, wet sound.  He smirks down at Jeremy.  The intensity in his eyes is gone, replaced with a look that's distinctly  _Colin,_  and he flops back down on his side of the bed. 

"Here," he tosses the pack of cigarettes and lighter at Jeremy, where they land on his chest.

Jeremy starts and snatches up the offending items.  "Fucker," he laughs, and Colin simply cackles softly in response.

Jeremy sees where Colin's been, and where he's inevitably going, and he both loves and hates him for that.  Colin is trouble, but there's a goodness in him that Jeremy can't help but love.  And he loves him now, in the quiet of this hotel room, and the silence they share so companionably.


End file.
